medalofhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Valhalla
Dark Valhalla is the second level of the Wewelsburg: Dark Camelot mission in Medal of Honor: Underground. Briefing Dark Valhalla 19 September 1943 If the Germans haven't been alerted to your presence, they won't be expecting you when you reach the castle. I suggest trying to find another way in besides the main entrance. Those are SS troopers you'll be facing; you'll want to catch them unaware if at all possible. In Himmler's office, a large safe, protects the records of the castle's activities. Your first priority is to find some demolitions, blow the safe open, and acquire any incriminating documents for the allies. As a side note, we've been informed that the legendary Knife of Abraham has been stolen and is being kept within the walls of Wewelsburg. As a personal favor, please do your best to liberate the blade from them. We'll be sure it is returned to its rightful owner. Himmler seems to have been lost in his mystic worships and occult beliefs. He's begin seeing himself as a sort of new King Arthur and 12 highest-ranking SS officers are his Knights of the Round Table. We've heard references to someplace codenamed "Valhalla", but we don't quite know what to make of it. We're not sure what you'll find in that castle, so be prepared for just about anything. Objectives * Enter the castle ** The player can accomplish this either by going through the front entrance or sneaking in through the North Tower by climbing on the ivies. The former will have the player engage more enemies, but the latter is slightly easier. * Get Knife of Abraham ** The Knife of Abraham is located on an exhibition room close to the main hall, in the second showroom. * Find demolition charges ** The demolition charges are located on a room close to the North Tower, guarded by two SS soldiers on the entrance and another inside. * Get contents of safe ** The safe is located on an underground room past a dining room guarded by two Knights on the entrance. It must be blown open by a demolition charge picked up earlier before the content can be accessed. * Find Valhalla ** The Valhalla is a "vault" (see Trivia) on the lowest level of the North Tower, near the end of the level. Be careful as the narrow path leading here is guarded by SS soldiers and Knights. Characters * Manon Batiste (Playable) * Ted Aubrick (Level Briefing) Weapons Starting * Big Joe 5 Crossbow * StG-44 * Gewehr 43 * Stielhandgranate Trivia * Most of Himmler's beliefs and rituals took place in the North Tower of the castle, where the Black Sun symbol was painted on the floor of the cistern. * The place codenamed "Valhalla" is an unfinished rock-hewn vault located at where the cistern of the North Tower used to be, believed to be some kind of a place to commemorate the dead; its real purpose, however, remains unknown. * There is a secret room close to Valhalla, just before the stairs leading to it, which can be accessed by interacting the three lights on the wall in the following order: Middle, Left, Right. The nearby wall will open to reveal a room containing health and ammunition pickups, including Crossbow Bolts. * Arrows in the exhibition hall can be picked up and used as ammunition for Big Joe 5 Crossbow. Music https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A_YhXd6qT28&index=13&list=PL0B0017FDB279F2F4 Category:Medal of Honor: Underground Category:Medal of Honor: Underground Singleplayer Levels